


Når du ikke er her

by pagnilagni



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even rer sengen. Even er på shopping. Even ser på bilde.





	Når du ikke er her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Når du er borte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624527) by [Kudzibisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/pseuds/Kudzibisa). 



> Noen ganger leser man en fic og et tilhørende kommentarfelt, og finner ut at noe liksom mangler. Og at man bare må skrive den.
> 
> Denne historien er ment som et sidespor til Kudzibisa sin "Når du er borte", bygd på et par detaljer i hens storyline. Dersom du ikke vil lese det, så la være.
> 
> Jeg understreker at akkurat som at "Når du er borte" er et annet univers i forhold til den originale Skam, så er også denne historien det i forhold til "Når du er borte". Det er altså ikke et (eller tre) ekstrakapitler til Kudzis fic, men en helt egen historie inspirert av den.

**Rer opp**

Han rer opp sengen, har på det mørkegrå sengesettet i egyptisk bomull, glatt mot huden, nesten som silke. Han har flere liknende, alle matcher fargene på soverommet. Det gir ham ro i kroppen, harmoni, han slapper bedre av når verden rundt ham er rolig. Interiørarkitekten hadde foreslått fargen, han hadde akseptert uten diskusjon, hadde bare sagt han ville ha ro på soverommet. Hun hadde valgt farger, møbler og bilder, pynteputer og sengeteppe. Et nattbord på hver side av sengen, han syntes det var unødvendig, når ville han egentlig få bruk for dem?

Øynene faller på pakken med kondomene. Heller ikke nødvendig, tenkte han. Pakken er rød, den matcher overhode ikke rommet, skiller seg ut. Han burde ha valgt den grå, eller iallfall den gyldne pakken, den matcher det grå litt bedre. Rødt er intenst, heftig, passer ikke på soverommet hans.

Litt oppgitt ler han av seg selv, vet ikke hvorfor han kjøpte dem. Det var på impuls da han skulle handle. Han satt på jobb og bestilte matvarer til Isak skulle passe Luhrmann, visste ikke hva han likte så han tok litt av alt. Butikkens standardforslag for “en uke for to voksne”, ekstra øl og brus, noen middager til fryseren. Droppet noen av de ferske middagene, Isak virket ikke som typen til å lage mat selv, akkurat. 

Han kom plutselig på at han hadde lite shampo, det var ikke tid til å stikke innom frisøren og kjøpe den vanlige. Han kunne bestille den på nett, men da kom den ikke før om noen dager, så han klikket på en tilfeldig shampoflaske og la den i handlekurven. Så kikket han på forslagene fra butikken. “De som kjøpte denne varen, kjøpte også…” Balsam, såpe, brød, kondomer. Fort trykket han på kondomene, en tilfeldig pakke. superthin. Klokken var plutselig mange, han hadde to minutter igjen for å rekke hjemkjøring i kveld. Han sjekket ut kurven, betalte, fikk bekreftelsen på at det ble levert etter klokken 20 i kveld. Perfekt.

Han ser på den røde pakken igjen. Den er uåpnet. Kanskje han bør åpne den. Enn om Isak ser i skuffene og finner en uåpnet pakke kondomer, hva vil han tro da. Han river av plasten og putter den i lommen, skal kaste den etterpå. Pappboksen er forseglet. Rød og ubrutt. Han presser tommelen mot den perforerte kanten midt på, klemmer den inn, løfter av lokket. Kondomene ligger løst i boksen. Han tar opp en. Rektangulær, sølvfarget folie. _Superthin. For extra feeling._ Den hvite skriften i kursiv. Kjølig plast, skarpe kanter. En liten rivekant. Sølvfargen føles riktigere, selv om esken er rød.

Han tenker på Isak. Lurer på om han bruker kondomer. Eller, han regner med at han bruker kondomer, sånn generelt, man pleier jo det, men om han trenger det nå. Om det er noen han har sex med nå, et aktivt sexliv. Pusten går raskere når han tenker på Isak som trenger kondom. Pikken hans, lurer på om den er tykk eller lang eller begge deler, om kondomen sitter stramt, hvordan det ser ut når han ruller den på. Herregud, hva er det han tenker, han kan ikke sitte her og tenke på pikken til en av de ansatte, selv om han er det fineste han har sett, selv om Luhrmann elsker ham, selv om han snart skal sove i sengen hans.

Hånden hans har glidd ned i buksen, krummer seg foran på bokseren. Fingrene glir langsomt over bomullsstoffet, kjenner konturen av seg selv under, han er hard, pikken presser mot hånden, han kjenner den fuktige flekken mot fingertuppene. Han lukker øynene og stryker over bokseren. Lener seg tilbake på sengen, har lagt seg på ryggen. Den røde pakken ligger ved siden av ham.

Som ved en plutselig innskytelse snur han seg mot den, tar frem et kondom. River opp pakken, fingrene skjelver litt. Han klemmer sammen den lille tuppen før han legger det sammenrullede kondomet mot tuppen og ruller det nedover. Det presser litt rundt pikken, han kjenner det mot den, en glatt hinne, kjølende. Han trekker pusten og legger hånden rundt den, drar prøvende opp og ned et par ganger. Det er en merkelig følelse, gummien som ligger mellom hånden og pikken, som hindrer ham i å kjenne seg selv. Pirrende, opphissende. Beskyttende, noe som passer på ham, omfavner, holder ham.

Hånden som glir fort opp og ned langs det stive lemmet, over den litt tørre gummien. Han kjenner glattheten på innsiden, forsatsen som har smurt gummihylsteret, gjør at det glir over hodet, glir glatt frem og tilbake over tuppen. Han spytter i hånden, trenger litt glatthet her, burde hatt glidemiddel, tenker han, så hånden kan gli raskere. Han trenger å kjenne noe med hånden, ikke bare med pikken. Tommelen glir lett under hodet, masserer lett der nervene er som mest følsomme, det føles merkelig gjennom gummien, det er rart at det likevel er så godt å knulle, kjenne det trange som omslutter pikken, tenker han. Lukker øynene, kjenner den lille åpningen som klemmer rundt staken, han glir helt inn, trekker den nesten ut, inn, øker farten, kjenner musklene stramme seg, det sitrer, kiler, glitrer, han kjenner hoften løfte seg fra madrassen, støter opp mot hånden, presser seg selv ned, holder seg fast. Det rykker i pikken når han kommer, rykker i hele kroppen. Fasinert ser han på det hvite som fyller tuppen, støtes ut, lager en hvit masse i kondomet. 

Utmattet legger han seg tilbake, kjenner pikken legge seg slapp over låret. Lukker øynene, kjenner det glatte sengetøyet mot underarmen, tenker i et raskt glimt at det iallfall ikke ble søl på det.

Han passer på å legge det sammenknyttede kondomet i søppelposen, langt nedi, tar den for sikkerhets skyld opp og knytter den og setter den klar ved utgangsdøren. Plasserer en ny pose nedi søppelstativet, tar med seg posen med plastavfall i tillegg. Vil det skal være ryddig til Isak kommer.

 

**Er det en yrkestittel liksom**

Stockholm er som vanlig. Travel, urban, en annen stemning enn Oslo. Den samme vintergråheten, den samme grå himmelen, den rå luften. Trafikken, gufset fra det åpne vannet, alle menneskene som farer frem og tilbake, tilsynelatende uten mål og mening, men et sted skal de nok. Akkurat som han selv.

Han og Mikael kom nettopp av flytoget, så fikk Mikael en telefon og de hadde nesten ordløst blitt enige om Even kunne gå til hotellet først, så kunne Mikael komme etter.

Litt planløst blir han gående gjennom gatene. Har lyst på litt frisk luft, klarne hjernen litt. Han trenger det, må konsentrere seg.

Plutselig faller blikket på et utstillingsvindu. Regnbueboaer, sykepleieuniformer, lakk, lær, pisker, sexleketøy. Han smiler for seg selv før han går mot døren, kan jo sjekke. Tenker på Isak og stuegutten, har i grunnen tenkt ganske mye på det etter at han dro fra leiligheten. Satt med lukkede øyne på flyet. Mikael hadde blitt irritert, han hadde forsøkt diskutere strategi med ham, men han hadde bare svart med halvstavelsesord, lukket øynene og latt som om han var trøtt. Han hørte på Mikaels lave sukk at han var irritert, tenkte at han fikk bare være det. Han fikk fikse det siden, dra ham med på byen, på en av hipsterbarene i Stockholm, et sånt sted som Mikael elsket og han selv hatet. Pretensiøst øl med merkelige navn, bartendere med kortklipt nakke og langt skjegg som på merkelig vis greide å se ned på ham når han sa han helst ville ha en pils, selv om de var 20 centimeter kortere enn ham.

Butikken er nesten tom, bare den unge gutten bak kassen er der. Han er ser uinteressert opp når døren går opp, før han nesten med en gang retter seg opp og smiler mot Even. Han er slank, perfekt hud, svart kajal rundt øynene. Det korte håret er nyklippet, de øverste knappene i den lilla skjorten er åpne.  
“Hej! Vad kan jag hjälpa deg med?” Han reiser seg og tar et par steg mot ham og smiler bredt. Han har trange bukser i et matt stoff, de overlater lite til fantasien.  
“Eh...jeg bare kikker.” Han ser seg rundt, prøver å se om det er noen orden i kaoset. “Men jeg skulle hatt et kostyme.”  
“En kostym?” Gutten ser litt usikker på ham, ser seg rundt i butikken.  
“Ja, altså, en drakt. Til å...kle seg ut i.”  
“Ah!” Gutten smiler mot ham. “Och vad hadde du i tankorna? Något läder, kanskje?” Han ser innover i butikken, det er hyller med mørke artikler der. Lær, latex, pisker. Det minner ham om klubber han har besøkt, i London, København, i Stockholm også, men han greier ikke se for seg Isak der. Ikke i en sånn setting.  
“Nei, ikke helt sånn. Eh, har du et stuepikekostyme? For menn?”  
“Stuepike?” Gutten ser forvirret på ham.  
“Ja, eh, maid? Maid boy, male maid, hva heter det? Er det en yrkestittel, liksom?”  
“Ja, men det er det klart vi har! Kom bara här!” Han tar tak i hånden hans og trekker ham med seg innover i butikken. Kaster et blikk på Even, finner frem den største størrelsen de har. “Ja, du er nog ganska stor”, sier han med et smil og ser ned mot skrittet på Even.  
Even himler med øynene inni seg. Av og til ville han likt denne flørtingen, flørtet tilbake, kanskje til og med hintet om noe mer. Nå er det bare plagsomt, selv om gutten er søt på sitt vis.

Han går inn i prøverommet. Det er romslig selv når han trekker for den mørke fløyelsgardinen, god plass for to. Lyset er dempet, det er speil i veggene. Et skilt minner om at det ikke er lov å teste sexleketøyer der inne. Han setter vesken på gulvet og kler av seg buksen og skjorten og legger oppå. Se ned på beina sine og trekker av seg strømpene også, å stå med bare sokkene over de tynne beina er latterlig. Han studerer seg selv i speilet. Stryker hånden over magen og brystet. Blek hud, hårløs, tynn, nesten ingen muskler, han burde trene, men prioriterer det ikke. De små brystvortene stivner når han lar fingrene gli over den ene. Han stryker hånden over låret, det er hardere og mer definert, turene med Luhrmann har iallfall trent dem litt. Han kjenner et stikk i magen når han tenker på Luhrmann, håper det går bra med ham og Isak, at Luhrmann ikke er for plagsom, ikke kryper for nær ham. Han skulle ønske det var ham Isak skulle passe på, han er sikker på at Isak ville være perfekt til det. Også.

Så trekker han på seg stuepikeuniformen. Det er definitivt en stuepikeuniform, med skjørt og forkle. Langt fra det Marina pleier gå i, smiler han for seg selv, lurer på om det var dette Isak så for seg. Den er i svart sateng, med underskjørt i tyll og silke. Svarte blonder, litt stive inn mot huden. Stoffet er elastisk og legger seg tett mot kroppen hans. 

Kanten på skjørtet når ham til høyt oppe på låret, han bøyer seg fremover og ser bakover i speilet. Baken hans sniker seg frem, han tenker på hvordan det ville føles med Isaks hender der, fingrene hans over rumpeballene, fingertupper som sniker seg inn i sprekken…

Pikken hans våkner til live, det glatte stoffet kiler mot den. Han burde ha en truse på, farer det gjennom ham, en svart, trang, i silke, med blonder på. Han svelger ved tanken på det, følelsen av det trange stoffet og blondene mot huden. Kanskje en stringtruse, smal som kan ligge mellom rumpeballene. 

Tjue minutter senere går han ut av butikken. Gutten hadde ivrig funnet frem undertøy han mente matchet, hadde spurt om han kanskje trengte hjelp til å velge, Even hadde høflig avvist ham, og endt med å kjøpe to sett. Et svart med blonder, et smaragdgrønt sett, fargen minnet ham om Isaks øyne. Han hadde benyttet anledningen til å kjøpe glidemiddel også, et nøytralt vannbasert og et som i følge teksten skulle gi “tingling feeling”, som om orgasmene i seg selv ikke var prikkende nok, tenkte han.

**Presser seg ned mot sengen**

Even ser på bildet av Isak og Luhrmann igjen. Smiler av den myke, sovende hunden, våkner ikke av noe. Glimtet i øyet, smilet, han ser glad ut, tenker Even. Sover i t-skjorte, han lurer på om han gjør det når han sover sammen med noen også. Kjenner et stikk av sjalusi ved tanken på at Isak kanskje sover sammen med noen, selv om han sa det var uaktuelt. Lurer på hva Isak liker, hva som er typen hans. Stueguttuniform, liksom. Han blir varm i kinnene når han tenker på kostymet som nå ligger i kofferten hans, lengst nede, i tilfelle Mikael kommer inn, han kan ikke ha den liggende fremme. Undertøyet, det smaragdgrønne som minner ham om Isak, det svarte som matcher uniformen.

Han legger seg under dynen, hvit hotelldyne, glatt, behagelig, upersonlig. Den er likevel harmonisk, det er ingenting ved det nøytrale rommet som ikke utstråler harmoni. Kanskje med unntak av hans eget hode, med de rotete tankene, lystene, begjæret, lysten, den hemmelige lengselen etter Isak. Isak som ligger hjemme i sengen hans, under dynen hans, med hodet på puten hans. Kanskje med hånden under dynen, fingrene som glir over huden, under strikken på bokseren, presser seg ned mot sengen. Han lukker øynene og kjenner fingertuppene trekke plagget av ham, legge seg rundt ham, stryke opp og ned.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Frieda for kjapp egosjekk&gjennomlesing. Takk til Kudzi som skriver den fine "Når du er borte", den må nesten leses for kontekst her. Tenk på dette som en fanfanfic :)


End file.
